1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a jack connector, a plug connector and a connector assembly, and particularly relates to a connector assembly of a card-edge connector type used for balanced transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional card-edge connector assemblies for connecting personal computers and peripheral equipment are designed for a use with an unbalanced transmission system. This is because the unbalanced transmission system is a major transmission system since it exhibits a good cost efficiency.
Recently, along with rapid improvement in personal computers and computer networks, there is a need for transmitting a large amount of data, particularly moving-image data. In order to transmit a large amount of moving-image data, a high-speed transmission of at least 1 gigabit/sec is required. However, the unbalanced transmission system is not suitable for such a high-speed transmission since it is easily affected by noise. Thus, in a high-speed transmission, a balanced transmission system is preferred since it is less affected by noise as compared to the unbalanced transmission system.
Therefore, there is a need for a jack connector, a plug connector and a connector assembly which can be used in a balanced transmission system.